Trace of Memories
by KimiHaru
Summary: That day, that cave, that situation, that gentle voice and assuring words. He had forgotten those. He tried to remember but he couldn't. All things happened that day, the memories were gone without trace.


Trace of Memories

Memories were mysterious subjects. They were visible yet invisible. They were precious and yet they could be thrown away without hesitation. They could be burnt and turned into ashes. They could be … forgotten.

That day, that cave, that situation, that gentle voice and assuring words. He had forgotten those. He tried to remember but he couldn't. All things happened that day were gone without trace.

…..

At that time, she didn't know for sure why and deep within her heart, she found it to be unbelievable. How could that be? How could he forget those? Wasn't that day one of the most memorable memories of ours? Why? Back then she's yet to understand the whole situation.

Sashinami Shoko sat in the cockpit of the antique rocket along with Kitagawa Iori and Akashi Midori. In her mind, she kept on questioning similar questions over and over again. She didn't really grasp the whole situation. She hated that she had been left in the dark and cornered into a difficult position. Coincidently, Shoko found the secret of Valvrave, the secret of Haruto and the rest of Valvrave pilots. At the same time, she also realized that she couldn't fully show her regret of selling out both Haruto and L-Elf in exchange of ARUS' support that turned out to be a betrayal. She spent her time crying and regretting her words and actions towards Haruto.

A few minutes ago, the truth of Magius had been revealed and now they questioned their previous decision. Midori started to question the decision they made. Iori tried to argue about them being right but lost in just one argument. Shoko closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

"Let's find out about it." Nanami Rion entered the cockpit with two other girls behind her. Shoko turned her head and saw the only teacher in the shuttle hobbled closer. Both Iori and Midori expressed their concern but Nanami-sensei said that she's alright. She suggested them to talk about Valvraves and the secrets behind them. She said, "The truth will remain unknown if not being asked." Those words were true, so true. Shoko knew what she had to do now. She closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath.

"Let's do it." she said those words firmly. Nanami Rion smiled and instructed Iori and Midori to contact someone to be asked. If there were someone who knew about Valvrave, it would be the one who stayed in the yellow spaceship.

…..

"What the…? What are you talking about?! Are you saying that I am wrong?! He killed my…." Iori exclaimed. Anger and disbelief painted upon her face.

"That's not true!" Ninomiya Takahi cut Iori's words. Her eyes showed a determination to defend the Valvrave pilots. The similar determination could be seen on Renbokouji Satomi and Otamaya Yuusuke although that Iori would think that Satomi was just being considerate to his beloved sister, the Unit 6's pilot.

"I know that this is shocking, but this is the truth. The Phantom ship is not ours to begin with. They're Dor….no, they're Magius'…!" Satomi interjected another piece of truth.

"Is that true, sensei?!" the tone of disbelief could be heard clearly. The secrets had been told and the disbelief was expected. The questioned man approved the things told by Takahi and Satomi with one word, "Yes."

The girls in the antique spaceship had their eyes widened in surprise. Shoko with a determination on her face didn't look too much surprised or so she seemed to be. "Please continue to tell the truth." She calmly ordered the teacher. She needed to know more.

"It's true that Valvraves have secrets that you all know now. It's true that they need runes as fuel. But they don't take runes from other people, they used their own runes. Their runes will dry out sooner or later….and when that happens…." Kibukawa Takumi took a deep breath before he continued, "…they'll die."

"D-Die?" Shoko asked in her shaky voice and almost couldn't be heard. She could feel her body was trembling.

"Yes. If they continue fighting and burning their runes, they'll die, just like what happened to Nobi Marie…."

The last words sent another wave of shiver to Shoko's body. She could feel the chill all over her body. Her eyes widened in a further shock and the other girls in the cockpit started to make noises. All of them were surprised and become speechless. They were wrong all of this time. Shoko couldn't hold it anymore, she started to cry.

"Why didn't you tell us about it sooner?" Nanami Rion calmly asked the man with glasses whose face was shown on the monitor. Her question was quickly followed by the voice of Iori, Midori and two other girls. Obviously they were too surprised to believe in the professor's words.

"Words are nothing if one won't hear and understand the meaning behind them. If I told you sooner, will you believe me?" Kibukawa Takumi smiled bitterly at the girls and continued, "Besides, it was Tokishima-kun's wish to keep it as a secret. He himself was afraid…"

"So after all, we've been doing the wrong thing?" Iori quietly asked. She looked at Shoko who buried her face in her palms and continued to cry softly. Beside her, Midori dropped on a seat with uncertainty written all over her face. Sadness, disappointment, surprised all mingled as one. "What should we do now?" Midori whispered.

"I….I want to apologize…" Iori's whisper broke the silence after a while. Everyone except Shoko turned and looked at her. Iori meant what she said but doubts clouded Midori's mind as she said, "Will they forgive us?"

A single doubt spoken by Midori made them realized just what happened not too long ago. It's a natural thing if they were not forgiven; they said and done awful things. Silence filled the air.

"You still have time." Kibukawa Takumi's voice broke through the silence. "Once they come back, you can apologize to them. It's alright, they will forgive you." His voice was calm and reassuring.

"Is it really okay to just say sorry…? I mean….we…." a girl at the back softly spoke her mind. She felt that they were too guilty to be forgiven.

Kibukawa Takumi smiled softly and said, "But you were panic. Panic people do the stupidest things." The soft smile on his face gave a little bit of hope to their hearts.

"Kibukawa-sensei is right. Now let's wait for them to return. It's going to be alright." said Nanami Rion calmly relieving the girls who looked at each other and smiled, although, they still had doubts in their hearts.

Shoko suddenly lifted her head and stood on her feet. "Spread this news to everyone, they need to know the truth." She said firmly. "Sensei, I need you to state the truth in front of the others." Sashinami Shoko said to the male soldier in disguise with the similar firmness in her voice. It was not a demand of a whiny teenage girl. It was an order of the prime minister.

"I already did!" said a voice. It was Yuusuke's. The otaku had made a swift move by airing the conversation of the professor and prime minister through WIRED. Now, the truth was known by every student of Sakimori Gakuen. All eyes were on Yuusuke now. He had a huge smile upon his face. The citizens of New Jior in the yellow Ripple class ship seemed to have faith in the pilots and Valvraves. They didn't hesitate to support the Valvrave pilots and gave them some space.

Surprised but relieved nonetheless, Shoko smiled weakly. Even in the midst of chaos and disbelief, some of them still held the light of faith in Valraves and the pilots. Now, the only thing that left was to wait for Haruto and the others to come back. From what she heard, Shoko knew that it wouldn't be easy and the truth on how a Valvrave pilot might die made her feel restless. It would be fierce battlefield. Shoko held her hands on her chest and softly whisper her wish.

_I have many things to say to you all. So please, return to us soon…. Please….please…. be safe and come back soon.…Haruto…._

…..

Shoko's eyes widened. She couldn't believe in what she heard. Module 77, their home had been reclaimed. They were no longer homeless and lost in space. It was happy news for everyone. But she also heard bad news. Two Valvrave pilots fallen as heroes. Yamada Raizo died in his efforts protecting Renbokouji Akira and the other one was no other but Tokishima Haruto himself.

Shoko slumped on the floor. In her hands, she held the red helmet of the Unit 1's pilot. Haruto's helmet. Renbokouji Akira stood in front of her and bore no expression on her face. The red headed hacker didn't try to get close and calm Shoko. She just stood there looking at her like a plain statue. Part of her was still disappointed to Shoko and part of her knew that Shoko would stand of her feet again soon. The Unit 6's pilot knew that no words were needed.

…..

Day came with the light of artificial sun on Module 77. The war to achieve one freedom was finally over and peace began to sing its song. Dorsia Royalist and New Jior formed an alliance, a new country together. The new force built a brand new empire and embarked towards brand new days, the days of tomorrows those came from that one promise. It was one fine day from those "tomorrows" and the warmth of summer filled the air and the hearts of every individual, every human and every kamitsuki.

A brunette girl smiled imagining the time when the promise was made. She remembered the words L-Elf told to her and the others about the ideal both he and Haruto shared. She smiled imagining the time when the promise was made, the time when the ideal was realized. How did that happen? How did both Haruto and L-Elf come to one conclusion? What did they say to each other? What did they do back then on the moon? Sashinami Shoko could only sigh and imagine as she looked up the blue sky. She felt like she's looking into his eyes. The blue Haruto's eyes. They looked similar and radiant…. They were….pure. As pure as the will Haruto kept in his heart, the will to protect the others, the will to reach peace once more. A drop of tear fell down on her cheek. Swiftly, she moved her hand to wipe the tear. She couldn't afford time to cry and mourn. It would be her defeat if she does. A brave look was necessary to keep everyone in line and on top of that, she needed it too.

Shoko stood up and smiled. She stretched her hand to the sky as if she tried to reach it. The ideal of Haruto and L-Elf that was declared on the moon was her ideal too and she would fight for it to stay true.


End file.
